¡declaracion!
by kiku.eiji-chan
Summary: Eiji reunirá todo el valor que le sea posible para declararse... pésima para resúmenes n.n;  one-shot   OishixEiji


Holaaaa! No, no están imaginando soy yo! -chan reportándose con un nuevo fic de la única pareja que me gusta en prince of tennis la golden pairr! Y no es que las otras no sean kawaiis demo a mí me gusta solo esta jajaaja. Bueno espero que este fic sea mejor que el primero que hice, mmm... es un one-shot? así es verdad? es que todavía no se mucho jajaaj, y bueno va dirigido a mi onee-chan cristy, y a todas las que leen. Es una historia de San Valentín solo que no había podido subirla por culpa de mi chatarra.

Lamentablemente Prince of Tennis no me pertenece si no que a konomi-sensei y hago esto sin fines de lucro, si no para matar el tiempo jajaajaa

En un pequeño parque de Tokio, se encontraban dos amigos, conversando sentados en una banca, ¿sobre qué? bueno, sobre un problema de amor, que tenia uno de ellos. El chico del problema era Eiji Kikumaru, un joven de 14 años, que cursa el 3 año de segundaria, cabellera de un color rojo oscuro, específicamente fucsia (**n/a: yo creo que es más o menos así)**, ojos azules oscuros, un chico realmente guapo, con una personalidad un poco infantil, y jugador de dobles, en el club de tenis de la segundaria, Seishun Gakuen. Su amigo, Syusuke Fuji, de la misma edad, mismo curso, cabellera de color café claro, sus ojos de un tono casi Calipso (**n/a: es un color más o menos así no?)** aunque la mayoría del tiempo pasan cerrados los abre cuando se impresiona o cuando se enoja demasiado, su personalidad es un poco fría y a veces sádica pero en el fondo es una buena persona. **(Pongo esto, porque una amiga mía quiere leerlo y no sabe como son los personajes n.n)**

Eiji- Nyaa... Fujiko, no creo poder hacerlo

Syu- no digas eso, yo se que tu puedes, neko-chan

Eiji- Demo...

Syu- neko-chan si tú, no te tienes confianza, nunca podrás hacerlo.

Eiji- mmmhhh... ya, pero no sabré que decir, o sea que se dice cuando uno se confiesa nya...

Syu- eso no es de mucha importancia, tu sabrás que decir, cuando llegue el momento

Eiji- eso espero...

Syu- oye, por qué no, me quedo en tu casa, hoy a dormir?, así podríamos hacer algunos chocolates, para que se los des como regalo, al fin de cuentas, mañana es 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín.

- bien.

Ya en la noche...

Eiji- ouch!

Syu- ten cuidado Eiji, esta es, la cuarta vez que te cortas.

Eiji- nya! Fuji es que esto es muy difícil

Syu- vamos, recuerda que es para alguien muy especial.

Eiji- claro! nya tengo que esforzarme al máximo!

Syu- jajaja así se dice, continuemos.

En los camarines del club de tenis Seigaku

Eiji- Oishi… t-tengo que hablar contigo

Oishi- Claro Eiji, dime

Eiji- No, aquí no

Oishi- Oh, bien ¿en donde entonces?

Eiji- Sígueme, por favor

Oishi lo siguió, la verdad ya estaba empezando a preocuparle, el chico, estaba muy serio, nada típico en el, ya que siempre andaba alegre y saltando de un lado a otro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio… uno esperando al otro para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y el otro estaba juntando todo el valor posible ya que evidentemente estaba muy nervioso.

Momochiro: Oishi-sempaiiii! ¡¿Puede venir por favor?- grito momo desde las canchas

Oishi- ¡en un momento!... eiji, ¿ya puedes hablar o prefieres en otro momento?

Eiji- heeemmm… no prefiero ahora… O-oishi… se que tu solo me consideras como un amigo pero lo que siento yo es diferente… es algo más que un sentimiento de amigos o mejores amigos.

Oishi- ¿te refieres a que me consideras… como un hermano? n.n

Eiji- noooo! ¬¬ deja terminar…. Oishi es algo más que eso es que yo…

Momoshiroh- Oishi-sempa…

Eiji- ¡sale de aquí momo!... lo que te quiero decir Oishi es que te amo! – lo dijo casi gritando y todo sonrojado.

Oishi- E-eiji…- el pelinegro también estaba muy rojo

Momoshiroh- vaya… mejor los dejo solos…- el de cabellos parados se marcho un poco sorprendido y rojo ya que avía presenciado una declaración de amor entre sus sempais, después le pediría disculpas al peirrojo por interrumpir algo tan importante.

Oishi- n-neko-chan es eso cierto

Eiji- snif… snif… solo… quería que supieras lo que siento por ti… ten te hice esto- le entrego los chocolates que había hecho esa noche con fuji, el ojiverde los recibió- si no me correspondes está bien, también si no quieres ser mas mi amigo y prefieres alejarte de mí, yo comprendo…- se dispone a salir corriendo del lugar, pero de pronto el otro lo toma del brazo para impedírselo, luego lo jalo hacia si y lo abrazo como nunca.

Oshi- eiji… yo también te amo…

Eiji- o-oshi… - el moreno lo aparto un poco de si, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, con uno de sus dedos quito, algunas lagrimas de los bellos ojos azules del infantil pelirrojo.

Oshi- sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…

Eiji- syuichiroh… ¡te amo! – el pelirrojo puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del mas alto y lo beso tiernamente, fue corto, pero a la vez especial ya que fue el primero.

Oishi- yo mas… - y se volvieron a besar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado acepto de todo, o sea lindos reviews que me suban el autoestima, reviews que me ayuden a mejorar, tomatazos para mi almuerzo de mañana, etc. Lo que si no acepto son insultos he!

Bueno ja~nee! .


End file.
